Another Happy Ending
by hanappi
Summary: kelanjutan cinta si Claire setelah ditinggal mati Gray. sequel The Notes sama The Next Generation. Abalnya, jeleknya, hancurnya, bobroknya jangan ditanya deh. read it or leave it. RnR if you do not mind. ClairexCliff


Another Happy Ending

-sequel dua ff HM sebelumnya-

bisa dibilang HM versi hanappi-pe'ak season 3 (bentar lagi nyaingin sinetron yg beken gilak itu loh c*nta f*tri)

Declaimer : Harvest Moon diseret paksa sama si hanappi *sadis!

Warning : nggak ngertilah ini gimana yang bikin diselingi ngerjain tugas penting (tugas nyuci, ngepel, nyetrika, dll) kayaknya sih ancur gila.

masa lalu itulah yang menuntunmu menjadi dirimu sekarang

* * *

"Claire!" seseorang berambut seperti daun musim gugur berlari ke arah gadis petani yang dari tadi terus mengamati kuda pemberian Barley. "Kau butuh bantuanku?" tawarnya.

"Dan kau akan menghancurkan ladangku lagi? (ket : baca The Next Generation) Tidak—tidak usah," tolak Claire.

"Eh... tidak akan, kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan benar."

"Baiklah, akan ku beri kau pekerjaan yang paling mudah," Claire mengambil _watering can _dari dalam kotak perlengkapannya dan memberikannya kepada Cliff.

Setelah membersihkan kuda dan ternak-ternaknya, Claire meminta ijin kepada Cliff untuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan ringan dari Cliff.

Hari minggu adalah hari bersantai untuk Cliff, maka ia memutuskan untuk membantu Claire di ladang. Mengingat keadaan Claire yang kurang baik—baik secara mental mau pun fisik. Petani itu masih saja terbayang-bayang sosok Gray yang meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu (ket : baca The Notes). Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghiburnya. Leluconnya tidak cukup lucu untuk membuat Claire tertawa, tingkah lakunya juga tidak sekonyol Karen dan Ann—dua perempuan gila itu selalu berhasil membuat Claire tertawa.

"Hei, Claire. Gotz mencari..." Cliff membuka pintu rumah Claire dan terkejut karena si pemilik rambut matahari itu sekarang sedang berdiri terpaku mengamati pintu lemari esnya yang penuh dengan catatan-catatan kecil tulisan tangan Gray. Cliff merasa iba dengan Claire sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kejadian tragis menimpa Gray dan sekarang dia belum bisa menerima kepergian Gray. Dia tetap menulis notes dan ditempekannya ke pintu lemari es. Notes-notes yang ditulisnya masih saja ditujukan kepada Gray. "Hei, Claire. Gotz mencarimu tadi. Dia bilang hasil panenmu tidak sebanyak biasanya," suara Cliff melembut. Disentuhnya pundak Claire yang kecil—baginya.

"Uh... Cliff. Kau mau beberapa _wine_?" Claire menarik kesadarannya dengan paksa dan segera membuka pintu kulkasnya, mengeluarkan _wine._ Gelagatnya seolah-olah ia tidak ingin Cliff tahu kalau dia masih menyimpan kesedihan dalam hatinya.

"Emmm... _Well, _baiklah," jawab Cliff sedikit ragu.

Satu gelas.

.

.

Dua gelas.

.

.

Lima gelas.

.

.

"Claire, apa kau baik-baik saja," Cliff mengoyangkan pundak Claire.

"Sepertinya kita kehabisan _wine_," Claire terlihat mabuk berat. Wajahnya kacau begitu juga dengan bicaranya. "Aku benci kota ini," gumamnya.

Cliff terkejut mendengar perkataan Claire. "Apa kau akan pergi dari sini?" tanya Cliff berhati-hati.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak. Kalau aku pergi siapa yang mengurus ladang. Lagipula..." kalimat Claire menggantung. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas. Sambil memandang catatan-catatan kecil di depannya dengan tatapan kosong ia bergumam pelan—namun Cliff masih bisa mendengarnya. "Di tempat ini aku bertemu dengannya," sekilas Cliff melihat perempuan itu tersenyum. Dan sedetik kemudian dia melihat air mata jatuh dari mata biru petani itu. "Di tempat ini juga aku kehilangannya. Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang kau lakukan, Cliff?" matanya masih belum bergerak dari tulisan-tulisan yang menghiasi lemari esnya.

Cliff benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Dia hanya memandang Claire dengan tatapan iba dan sedikit tersirat ada perasaan kagum disana. Dia benar-benar kagum dengan kekuatan gadis yang baru ditemuinya sekitar beberapa tahun itu. "Kau benar-benar kesepian, Claire," gumam Cliff. Entah Claire mendengarnya atau tidak yang jelas Claire sama sekali tidak merespon pernyataan Cliff.

.

.

.

"Kepalaku sakit," gumam Claire sambil memegang kepalanya yang rasanya baru saja tertimpa batu berukuran raksasa. Tiba-tiba Claire dikagetkan dengan sesosok laki-laki tertidur di samping kasurnya dengan kepala tertidur di atas kasurnya dan badannya duduk di atas kursi berwarna senada rambutnya.

"Cliff... Cliff..." panggilnya sambil menggoyangkan bahu Cliff. Perlahan laki-laki itu membuka matanya.

"Oh! Hai, Claire. Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Cliff. Sekarang matanya yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya menatap Claire dengan tatapan khawatir.

Claire yang lupa dengan apa yang terjadi semalam mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan hingga matanya tertuju kepada beberapa botol _wine_ yang berada di atas meja di ruang tengahnya.

"Hmm... aku baik-baik saja terima kasih," sekilas ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti batin Claire. Perasaan yang hampir sama seperti apa yang dirasakannya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Gray. Tapi yang ini sedikit berbeda.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Claire kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa—bekerja di ladang, mengurus ternak, berkumpul dengan warga Mineral Town. Sedangkan Cliff menambahkan kegiatan sorenya untuk membantu Claire. Hal itu membuat Ann sedikit iri dengan Claire.

"Kau tau, Claire. Biasanya kalau waktu menunjukan jam lima petang dia sudah kembali ke penginapan dan selalu membuat suara ribut meminta nasi karenya. Sekarang penginapan terasa sepi, karena si berisik itu selalu pergi ke tempatmu," cerita Ann disaat Claire berkunjung untuk menikmati makan siangnya—saat itu Cliff berada di _winery. _

"Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja! Dia sama sekali tidak pernah membantuku membersihkan penginapan atau membantuku saat aku berada di dapur," kata Ann tanpa menutup-nutupi rasa cemburunya.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin aku menyuruhnya berhenti membantuku?"

"Dan melihat dia uring-uringan dan memaki-makimu semalaman? Tentu saja tidak. Aku rasa dia menyukaimu," kata Ann. Dari wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau dia sedang sedih atau marah kepada Claire.

"Sebagai orang yang menyukainya kurasa kata-kata itu tidak pantas kau ucapkan," tawa Claire sambil menikmati salad sayurnya.

"Memang, sih... tapi asal kau tau, Claire. Aku rela, kok. Apalagi dengan kau. Apa sih yang kurang dari seorang Claire? Kau petani yang sukses, kau juga cukup baik—meskipun kadang agak menyebalkan, dan setidaknya aku kenal kau, Claire," kata-kata Ann justru membuat Claire salah tingkah. Ann tidak suka pembohong, jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia berbohong. Selama ini apa yang dia dengar dari Ann selalu benar.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah terlalu serius. Tentang siapa yang aku sukai dan siapa yang akan aku nikahi itu tidak hanya seputar Cliff—dan laki-laki di Mineral Town ini. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan pergi keluar kota mencari pasangan hidup. Haha," canda Ann sambil menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu pelan. Claire hanya tersenyum. Apa yang dikatakannya adalah khas Ann. Ceria dan bersemangat.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian ; hari peringatan kematian Gray

.

.

.

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Melihanya?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Claire, dimana dia?"

"Apa dia ke pemakaman—kalian ingatkan hari ini adalah..."

"Tidak mungkin, dia tidak sekuat itu mengunjungi Gray," Cliff benar-benar bingung. Perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. "Lagi pula tadi saat aku mengunjungi Carter aku tidak melihatnya di pemakaman."

Ann dan Karen ikut berpikir.

"Bagaimana di rumahnya?" tanya Karen.

"Saat aku ke ladangnya di rumahnya gelap—tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang berada di dalam. Aku juga tidak mendengar suara zero."

"Jangan-jangan..." suara Ann membuat kedua temannya memandanginya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. "Dia ada di tambang."

Tanpa berpikir panjang Cliff berlari menuju tambang disusul Ann dan Karen dibelakangnya. Kedua perempuan itu tidak mampu mengimbangi kecepatan lari Cliff.

Keadaan tambang saat itu gelap, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang di sana—apalagi suasana tambang malam hari benar-benar mencekam. Cliff berkeliling mencari tanda-tanda Claire begitu juga dengan Karen dan Ann.

"Dia tidak ada," suara Cliff terdengar putus asa.

"Bodoh! Apa kau ingin Claire menghilang begitu saja? Kau harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mencarinya," Ann memukul kepala Cliff sehingga laki-laki itu kesakitan.

"Claire itu sangat pandai bersembunyi, kau harus berusaha atau kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya sama sekali," Karen ikut menyemangati Cliff.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua pergi saja ke penginapan aku akan mencarinya ke atas bukit. Kalian akan kukabari setelah aku menemukannya," Cliff mendorong punggung kedua perempuan yang menjadi sahabatnya itu untuk kembali ke tempat Doug. Keadaan bukit pada malam hari akan berbahaya bagi mereka.

Cliff terus mencari Claire, tapi tidak juga bertemu. Dia bahkan kembali ke tambang untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tapi perempuan pirang itu sama sekali tidak terlihat. Malam semakin larut, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan dan akan melanjutkan pencariannya besok pagi-pagi sekali. Ia memutuskan untuk lewat depan rumah Claire—berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Claire sudah kembali sekaligus mengambil jalan pintas.

Lampu di rumah berukuran besar itu masih dalam keadaan mati membuat Cliff yakin perempuan itu tidak ada di dalam sana. Setelah beberapa langkah dia melewati rumah itu samar-samar ia mendengar suara tangis dari dalam rumah Claire.

Cliff mendekati rumah itu. Perlahan-lahan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Diintipnya keadaan di dalam rumah itu dari dalam jendela, tetapi hasilnya nihil karena semua lampu di rumah itu dalam keadaan mati. Cliff melihat pintu rumah itu sedikit terbuka. Akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan untuk memasuki rumah itu.

"Claire..." dipanggilnya nama Claire dengan volume suara rendah. Setelah lama dalam ruangan yang gelap itu mata Cliff mulai terbiasa. Perlahan-lahan dia dapat melihat sosok berambut pirang duduk di depan kulkas memegangi lututnya. Zero berada di sampingnya menggosokan badannya ke salah satu kaki Claire seolah-olah sedang menghibur perempuan yang selama ini merawatnya.

"Hei, Claire. Kau baik-baik saja?" _tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja, bodoh. Lihatlah matanya yang sembab itu_. Kata Cliff dalam hati.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Cliff. Mendadak lampu di seluruh rumahku mati. Itu saja," Claire bersuara. Suaranya serak, sepertinya seharian ia menangis sendirian di dalam rumahnya.

Cliff menyalakan lampu di ruang itu. Sontak Claire terkejut. Segera ia menghapus air matanya tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa menutupi matanya yang sembab. Melihat itu Cliff hanya diam mendekati Claire. Laki-laki berambut buntut kuda itu duduk disamping Claire.

"Untuk seseorang seperti Gray tulisan ini lumayan," Cliff mendongakan kepalanya. Kumpulan _notes _itu memang berada lebih tinggi dari mereka.

"Itu karena aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa membaca tulisannya. Segera ia merapikan tulisa-tulisannya. Dia itu benar-benar bodoh," Claire tertawa sambil menunjuk salah satu _notes_ miliknya yang menuliskan hal yang sama dengan apa yang diceritakannya kepada Cliff.

Cliff terdiam, matanya menatap langsung mata-mata biru milik Claire. Jantungnya berdetak berates-ratus kali lebih cepat. Inilah tawa yang ingin ia lihat itu. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar melihat tawa itu tapat di depan matanya.

Tangan Cliff tiba-tiba bergerak merangkul Claire. "Sudahlah, aku tahu kau ingin menangis. Menangislah sesukamu. Aku akan disini menemanimu. Bukankah lebih baik ada seseorang yang menemani dari pada kau harus menangis sendirian?"

Claire tertawa. Sedetik kemudian dia mengeluarkan semua air matanya. Cliff tau benar rasa sesak yang dirasakan Claire—bagaimana pun juga Gray adalah sahabatnya dan kepergian Gray juga merupakan hal yang membuatnya terpukul.

.

.

.

_G,_

_Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Cliff?_

_Dia baik, tak heran kau mau menjadi sahabatnya._

_Dia menghiburku semalam._

_Semalaman dia duduk disampingku dan sekarang dia mengeluh punggungnya sakit._

_Dia juga mengatakan kalau dia errr... menyukaiku._

_Bagaimana menurutmu?_

_xoxo_

_Claire_

"_Well, _kau membuatku seolah-olah aku adalah seorang sahabat yang mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri," Cliff membaca _notes _yang ditulis Claire dari balik punggung Claire. Claire hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah laki-laki itu. Mereka memang belum resmi menjadi kekasih tapi Cliff mengatakan semalam kalau ia bersedia menunggu sampai Claire benar-benar siap menerima Cliff.

"Jadi kau masih menulis _notes_ untuknya?"

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?"

"Tidak... tidak. Bagaimana kalau aku menggantikan Gray menuliskan _notes _balasan untukmu?" Cliff mengambil pena yang dipegang Claire.

"Dan berakhir tragis—meninggalkanku sendiri? Tidak. Lebih baik kita harus lebih sering bertemu," Claire merebut kembali penanya menjauhkannya dari Cliff. Kini keceriaan gadis petani itu secerah cuaca pagi itu.

* * *

manusia tanda tanya (entah-siapakah-gerangan) : wuih~ hanappi bikin cerita happy ending... TAPI NANGGUNG BANGET! SEKALIAN AJA MEREKA NIKAH!

hanappi : nikah gigimu! mereka kan masih dibawah umur *eh buset. hanappi mulutnya dijaga dong -,-

hanappi : eh, eh. maaf ya!


End file.
